Fusion Missing Scene
by cosmicwriter
Summary: The effects of Tolaris's attack on T'Pol.


Title: Missing Scene- Fusion

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters or anything.

Archive: Yes.

Summary: This takes place after the episode "Fusion." Maybe an hour after Archer comes and talks to T'Pol at the end.

Spoilers: Fusion

A/N- Thank you to my beta, Dinah.

=/\=

Hoshi walked down the corridors to T'Pol's quarters a bit quicker than she normally would have. Ever since T'Pol had showed her how to control her emotions on the shipwrecked Klingon vessel, they'd been having regular meetings twice a week. So far Hoshi felt she had made considerable progress. Little things that used to make her worry no longer caused her a second thought. However, her reason for haste tonight wasn't because she was running a few minutes late for their session, which she was. It was because she had heard that T'Pol had been in sickbay earlier. Hoshi had been busy with one of the Vulcan visitors, T'Mal, and hadn't had a chance to come by and see how T'Pol was doing. In fact, she didn't really even know what was wrong. T'Pol was a private person, but Hoshi was concerned for her friend.

When Hoshi finally got to T'Pol's quarters she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Hoshi knocked again, still no answer. This was odd. Hoshi decided that since T'Pol was expecting her, she wouldn't mind Hoshi letting herself in. The lights in T'Pol's room were off. Hoshi's brow furrowed. T'Pol wasn't one to forget things, but apparently she had. Hoshi glanced over to T'Pol's bed, she was asleep. It also wasn't like her to leave her door unlocked when she went to sleep. T'Pol was lying wrapped in her sheets, curled into a tight ball. Hoshi was surprised. It wasn't how she had imagined the Vulcan would sleep. Hoshi suddenly realized how intrusive this was. She was about to leave but stopped short. This just didn't feel right.

Hoshi took one more look at T'Pol, careful to be quiet. The room was dark so she had to squint her eyes to see. What she did see startled her; T'Pol looked like she was shaking.

Now she knew something was wrong.

She took three quick strides over to where the woman was sleeping and hesitated before she gently touched her shoulder.

"Sub-Commander? Are you all right?" she asked hesitantly.

T'Pol's eyes snapped open, and she reacted with a speed Hoshi wasn't aware Vulcans possessed. Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to the floor. A hand, belonging to a very distraught Vulcan, clamped around her throat. Hoshi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" T'Pol demanded.

Tears sprung into Hoshi's eyes. "Sub-Commander, it's me. It's Ensign Sato."

T'Pol's seemed momentarily confused, then as if something had stung her, she stumbled backward off of the Ensign. T'Pol looked so strange to Hoshi. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments and a long robe. Her undershirt was bunched up, showing part of her torso, and her robe was completely open and hung off one shoulder. She turned her back to Hoshi, swiftly tying her robe shut. She took a couple of deep breaths, centering herself, and then turned on the lights. Slowly, she walked back over to where Hoshi was lying and knelt beside her. She was silent for a moment.

"I am sorry, Ensign. You startled me," she said calmly.

Hoshi realized she was still lying on the floor. She sat up and wiped at her eyes. Hoshi didn't know what to say. The whole thing had been so incredibly bizarre.

"T'Pol," she asked gently, "are you all right?"

T'Pol nodded her head.

She wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I can get Phlox."

"No," T'Pol said a bit too forcefully. Hoshi flinched. "No, I am all right. Was there something you needed to speak to me about?"

Hoshi couldn't for the life of her remember way she had come into the room. She shook her head. "No," she said getting to her feet. "I came at a bad time. It's nothing we can't talk about tomorrow." Hoshi smiled a little as if to reassure T'Pol it had nothing to do with her almost killing her. T'Pol nodded again and got up with Hoshi.

"Very well, Ensign." Hoshi turned to leave. "Hoshi?"

"Yes."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this incident to anyone."

Hoshi hesitated momentarily. "T'Pol… I'm not sure…"

"I've seen the doctor," T'Pol assured her.

Hoshi smiled gently again, "Then of course. This is no one's business."

All the way back to her quarters Hoshi pondered what she should do. It was logical to assume that T'Pol wouldn't put herself in an unnecessarily dangerous circumstance, which meant that T'Pol's wish for concealment of the incident was probably more out of embarrassment than anything else. However, T'Pol seemed genuinely afraid, if only for a moment, which wasn't something Hoshi could ignore. She would talk to T'Pol tomorrow. Maybe then she'd be convinced that her friend was really okay.

=/\=


End file.
